Axe (brand)
Axe (known as Lynx in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, and People's Republic of China) is a brand of male grooming products, owned by the Anglo-Dutch company Unilever and marketed towards the young male demographic. Contents 1 Products 2 Marketing 2.1 PR controversies 2.2 Axe Apollo Space Academy (AASA) 3 References 4 External links Products Lynx Deodorants; Apollo, Black and Africa Collection of many Axe products Unilever launched the product in France in 1983 as "Axe". In 1985, the product was launched in the United Kingdom as "Lynx"; the name "Axe" was unavailable there because of trade-mark issues.1 Scents have evolved over time. From 1983 until about 1989, the variant names were descriptions of the fragrances and included Musk, Spice, Amber, Oriental, and Marine. From 1990 until 1996, geographic names for fragrances were used. In 2009, the brand launched an 8-centimeter container called the Axe Bullet. The brand has also extended into other areas. Most scent names usually have a shower gel to accompany them and sometimes an antiperspirant/deodorant stick and an aftershave lotion. The Axe Shampoos come in three different sizes, regular size, travel or sample size of and XL bottles. Axe also ships a shower scrub tool called the Axe Detailer. Axe also launches limited edition variants from time to time that may be on sale for a few months or over a year. Marketing From 2003, Axe advertisements portrayed various ways the products supposedly helped men attract women. In 2003, the advertising in the UK for the Pulse fragrance showed how it supposedly gave geeky men the confidence to dance to get women. In 2005, Consumer Expert Dr. Vince Wong, CEO of Insights Interactive, was hired to help explore cross cultural behavioral motivations of their young male adult consumers. This fed into development of the brand globally, resulting in award winning global communication campaigns.1. This was followed by Touch, Unlimited,2 Clix,3 and in 2007, Vice3 was marketed on a theme of making "nice" women become "naughty". PR controversies Adverse publicity has been generated by the product's advertisements for encouraging sexual promiscuity and sexism.4 The Campaign for a Commercial-Free Childhood claimed that Bartle Bogle Hegarty's work on Axe "epitomizes the sexist and degrading marketing that can undermine girls' healthy development." On January 12, 2008 12-year-old Daniel Hurley from Derbyshire, England died in a hospital five days after collapsing at his home. The medical coroner ruled that he had suffered from cardiac arrhythmia and died from heart failure as a result of spraying large amounts of Lynx in a confined space.56 Videos on social networking sites depicted teens setting themselves on fire. The trend resulted in multiple injuries.7 After these incidents occurred, the company created two ads, one against the use of Axe as an inhalant, and the other warning of its flammability.8 Axe Apollo Space Academy (AASA) Axe selected 23 astronauts for their Axe Apollo Space Academy, with the 23 countries represented being marked in color. Axe initiated a marketing campaign whereby the company would select people in a worldwide contest to become astronauts who would fly sub-orbital space missions aboard the XCOR Lynx spaceplane. On December 5, 2013, Axe announced the 23 space cadets who had won the extensive training competition held at the Kennedy Space Center in Florida. The winners were from 23 different countries, some which had never been an astronaut before. The suborbital rides may take place after the as yet unbuilt Lynx rocket has passed flight test objectives. References 1.Jump up ^ Van Den Bergh, Joeri; Behrer, Mattias (2013). How Cool Brands Stay Hot: Branding to Generation. Kogan Page Publishers. p. 145. ISBN 9780749468057. 2.Jump up ^ "New Lynx fragrance set to deliver 'Unlimited' sales". Unilever.co.uk. Retrieved 2009-05-09. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Lynx- Click". Unilever.co.uk. Retrieved 2009-05-09. 4.Jump up ^ Harris, Paul (2006-07-09). "The Menaissance: The American male is learning to flex his muscles again". London: Guardian. Retrieved 2009-05-09. 5.Jump up ^ "Boy, 12, Died After Spraying Deodorant: Lynx Aerosol Triggered Heart Condition In Daniel Hurley | UK News | Sky News". News.sky.com. Retrieved 2009-05-09. 6.Jump up ^ Andy Dolan (2008-11-20). "Boy, 12, collapsed and died after 'using too much Lynx deodorant' | Mail Online". London: Dailymail.co.uk. Retrieved 2009-05-09. 7.Jump up ^ "CTV Edmonton - Teen burned in popular body spray stunt - Canadian Television". Toronto.ctv.ca. Retrieved 2010-01-27. 8.Jump up ^ "Responsible Use". The Axe Effect. Retrieved 2010-01-27. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Axe (grooming product). Official Axe website Official Lynx website Axe Hair Crisis website, an Official Unilever Axe site Category:Perfumes Category:Orkla Group Category:Unilever brands Category:Products introduced in 1983